


always do your homework kids

by dongyas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, IwaOi Week, M/M, mostly just sex, vague mentions of bokuaka, very slight comedy i'm not funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongyas/pseuds/dongyas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of how Oikawa got laid because of an almost honor code violation ft. a very hot Iwaizumi</p>
            </blockquote>





	always do your homework kids

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry mom

     It's a late Tuesday night when Oikawa comes into his dorm room with an angry pout, throwing his bag onto a bed but completely missing and knocking Bokuto's water bottle down instead.

     "Hey!" He hears his roommate yelp but Oikawa is too tired to care and so he just flops into his respective bunk, mumbling something close to an apology and how he would clean it up later. It had been a long day of classes for him at the university due to the fact that his music theory teacher had kept him back for an extra hour, lecturing him about his essay.

     "I gave you a C because it sounded like you ripped all of this off of the internet instead of investing time into it." His teacher had said, but Oikawa bites his lip because really he had gotten the whole essay from multiple web pages instead of writing it himself. "I even gave you two weeks to write and this is what you give me?"

     Oikawa is too ashamed to look up but his ears are burnt red because this was his best and favorite class, and the fact that his favorite teacher is scolding him like this makes him want to dig a hole into the ground and never come out.

     "You've been falling behind Tooru, I expected more from my best student." Oikawa sighs. There it was, the card that every teacher pulled when he slacked. The whole "best student" shit and if Takeda sensei wasn't his favorite teacher than the redhead probably would've scoffed in his face.

     "I apologize; I promise I'll do better on our upcoming assignments." Oikawa fibs, wringing his hands behind his back and he can feel the sweat pooling on his face as his teacher stares him down. Takeda sensei always had radar for outright liars like him. "I'll get an A on our next essay I swear by it." Fuck why did he say that.

     His teacher laughs and Oikawa forces himself to awkwardly laugh along but he probably just sounds like a dying horse.

     "An A? You know I've only given A's maybe once every other assignment. You of all people should know that Oikawa." Ouch. But it was true, the closest Oikawa had ever gotten to an A was an 89 on an essay in the beginning of the year but he had slowly gone downhill since.

     "I'll get an A." He hates himself really.

     "We'll see about that."

     Oikawa groans and shoves a pillow over his face at the memory of the conversation and kicks his legs quite pathetically in the air, narrowly missing Bokuto who is trying to clean up the water spill on the floor. In his whining fit he doesn’t even apologize which makes the other smack the back of his legs and Oikawa can’t let that go and so he retaliates, jumping from his bottom bunk onto Bokuto’s back. They hit each other playfully a few times before Oikawa ends up pinning Bokuto to the floor chest first, howling something about him being the victor and Bokuto is now his slave.

     “I’m already cleaning up your mess what do you want from me.” His slave grumbles from beneath him but Oikawa turns his nose into the air and comfortably sits on Bokuto’s back. “Oikawa get off of me, you know how bony your tailbone is.” Just for that Oikawa digs his bony tailbone even deeper into Bokuto’s spine and it gives him satisfaction when the other tries to wriggle away.

     “Write my music theory essay for me.” It was a well-known fact that Bokuto had taken the class last year versus Oikawa who had put it off, and the other had passed with flying colors that the brunette could only dream of. Maybe it was the fact that Takeda sensei wasn’t the teacher until this semester?

     “No.” Well it was worth a shot.

     Bokuto manages to push him off after a few struggles and Oikawa falls backwards, hitting his back on the desk and knocking off a water bottle once again. Luckily this time it was empty. As he’s pushing his glasses up his face, Oikawa grumbles about how Bokuto was the worst friend ever and this is one teeny tiny essay (it actually had a minimum requirement of 4,000 words but he wasn’t going to say that) and that Oikawa was going to die if he wrote this essay.

     “Bokuto please?” Oikawa drags out the last word a little longer and makes a few whiny noises, clasping his hands together and pouting to add in to the effect. Really if he could get the other male to write him this essay he didn’t give a damn about how he did it. He’d suck his dick if he had to.

     “Fine.”

     “What?” Oikawa didn’t think it would be this easy. If it really was this easy than he should have asked earlier. Not that Oikawa was the type to manipulate others for his own good will of course not; he just liked to take advantage of opportunities that made his life easier. Oikawa was a good person.

     “But I need you to do me a favor…”

     “Suck your dick?”

     The way Bokuto stares at him makes Oikawa bite back his lip to hold in his laughter, and he waves his hand to tell the other to keep going.

     “I’ll need the favor soon but for now I’ll write your essay.”

     Oikawa fist pumps the air and gets a pillow thrown into his face.

-

     “Oikawa why does this say that I have to write at least 4,000 words?”

     “Because that’s the minimum?”

     “I hate you.”

     “Love you too Bokuto!”

-

       "Oikawa meet Iwaizumi. I met him in a few of my classes and he'll be staying over in our room for a little while since his room is overcrowded at the moment. We have extra bunks so it shouldn't really be a problem, he'll bunk with me." Oikawa hums and pushes up his glasses to the bridge of his nose, ignoring his roommate's chatter in favor of reading the novel in his hands. It's a novel about two guys fucking each other senseless and it's labeled "AP CHEMISTRY" on the front cover, but a novel nonetheless. His roommate thinks he's very studious. 

     There's a break in the talking and Oikawa can almost see the pout on Bokuto's lips and so he sighs, tearing his eyes away from the page and looking at Bokuto in annoyance. "What." Oikawa says tightly, trying to cover the tent in his pants with his thin striped blanket covered in fluorescent aliens. (It was a steal at the thrift store.)

     "Can he stay?" The gray haired male asks hopefully and Oikawa wrinkles his nose in confusion. 

     "Who?"

     His question is answered when an exceptionally handsome male walks into the room, all hard muscles and sun kissed skin and if Oikawa had any less self-control than he would have probably keeled over at the spot. Instead, he pushes his glasses up a little higher and wills the blood not to rush down to his cock but he's pretty unlucky and his length rises just a tad bit higher under the sheets. Oikawa curses under his breath, but he's glad that Bokuto is too oblivious to notice small details like that but apparently, his new friend is not. The smirk that tugs on the corner of Iwaizumi's lips tells Oikawa that the other absolutely noticed.

     "Iwaizumi Hajime, third year." Iwaizumi sticks out his hand for a handshake and Oikawa grudgingly complies, sticking out his own hand to shake the one offered to him.

     "Oikawa Tooru, third year." 

     Iwaizumi begins to ask Oikawa another question but Bokuto suddenly interrupts, grabbing Iwaizumi by the forearm and telling Oikawa that "they needed to go pick up Iwa's stuff" and “consider this as me cashing in my favor” and rushes the other out of the room. Oikawa definitely isn't disappointed at how quickly the hot guy is leaving, so he picks up his book and flips back to the page he was on, trying to coax his brain back into focusing on the story. But when he starts reading again, the image of Iwaizumi definitely isn't ingrained into his brain and he definitely doesn't think about how Iwaizumi would look sweaty and naked and bending him in half while the bed shakes around them. 

     "I need to get laid." 

-

     Having Iwaizumi stay was driving Oikawa mad. The guy was completely disrespectful, always ignoring Oikawa’s requests to the point that the brunette thought he would go insane. Iwaizumi was messy, even messier than Oikawa and Bokuto combined. He threw his stuff all over the floor and never picked up after himself, and every time Oikawa confronted Bokuto about the brat the male would just shrug and say, “You owe me a favor.” (Which makes Oikawa want to hit his face on a wall.)

     He can’t even imagine counting all of the times where the guy had walked out of the shower brazenly with only a towel around his waist, demanding to know who had used up the last of his soap.

     “All of my shampoo is gone.” Iwaizumi would deadpan, and then Oikawa would clumsily try to hide his ‘chemistry’ book behind his back and try not to look at Iwaizumi too much or else he would become too obvious. Because really, were abs like that even attainable?

     “How the fuck would I know Iwa-chan?” Oikawa would retort, with hope that his face wasn’t too red. The nickname also came along after he learned that Iwaizumi would growl every time he spoke of it and it was probably the sexiest thing he’s ever heard of in his whole life. They had also begun addressing each other on a first name basis lately, probably due to the fact that Iwaizumi wanted to get rid of his nickname.

     “You used the shower last.” Oikawa swallows and sits on his book, not wanting to mention the fact that he had thrown away Iwaizumi’s shampoo on the account of him breaking the bottle after a graceful fall. Iwaizumi would then just glare at him (sexily) for a few extra seconds before returning to the bathroom and Oikawa would exhale in relief, returning his attention back to his novel.

     Iwaizumi was irrational and irresponsible, but Oikawa couldn’t deny the fact that he was incredibly attractive.

-

     It happens one day when Oikawa is by himself in the dorm, completely relaxed and surfing the internet. Bokuto had gone home to visit his parents, and Iwaizumi was out with some friends and promised that he wouldn’t be back until night and so the male had the dorm all to himself. Oikawa kind of wished he had events to go out to, but he his parents lived much too far for him to casually visit, and all of his friends were busy with some sort of work.

     “At least I can enjoy some quiet time.” Oikawa grumbles, aimlessly watching videos as he clicks on random things in hope of something to satiate his boredom. His eyes drift away from his computer screen and towards his so called ‘Chemistry’ book, and his mind flits off to think about the last time he had gotten off. In truth, he hadn’t had sex since that one drunken night between him and Bokuto but they had gotten over the initial awkwardness, and so Oikawa technically has had a dry streak of maybe five months now. It also doesn’t really help when there is a particularly sexy male living with them now, and Oikawa can’t even begin to count the number of times he had wanted to jump Iwaizumi and impale himself on said male’s cock. “Fuck it.”

     He gets up out of his bunk and turns off the lights before retreating back, setting his laptop on the end of the bed and pulling down his pants and boxers in one swift tug. There’s a bottle of lube in his hands now as he impatiently opens up his favorite porn video, a smaller effeminate man getting fucked by a burlier and handsome man. The sounds of wet kissing instantly start and Oikawa’s hand is already on his cock, jerking it in long strokes, his head falling backwards onto the pillow behind him.

     The noises from the laptop start getting louder as the top starts handling the bottom more aggressively and the sight makes Oikawa harder, and his hand grows faster as he strokes and his other hand drifts towards his entrance.

     Oikawa curses as he slips one finger into his hole, just the feeling of something inside of him making his knees go weak and his stomach bubble in anticipation. He shuts his eyes and is satisfied by just listening to the sounds of the two males pleasuring each other, whimpers starting to slip from his lips as his fingers and fisted hand go faster.

     “O-oh….Iwaizumi…” Oikawa moans for no reason at all and even he’s surprised at the name that slips from his mouth, but suddenly the visual of the two males are gone and in their place is a naked Iwaizumi instead. He imagines all the things Iwaizumi would do to him and another finger slips into his entrance at the thought. Would Iwaizumi fuck him? He probably would, Iwaizumi had eyes for him ever since he moved in, even Bokuto had told him that. Oikawa imagines a little more and he conjures the image of Iwaizumi spitting on his hole and gingerly pushing his huge dick in and he moans loudly, feeling already at his peak.

     Imaginary Iwaizumi tells him to cum and so he does, spurting out and shivering as his orgasm overtakes him and he lays there in a state of bliss until the heavy realization hits him that he just came to Iwaizumi the fucking asshole.

     “Not my fault he came to mind, it’s not like I would’ve jacked off to Bokuto.” Oikawa makes up a lame excuse as he wipes up his mess and shuts off his laptop, ignoring the fact he totally wants Iwaizumi's cock inside of him and throws away the tissues in a crumpled mess. The doorknob suddenly jiggles a little bit and Oikawa blithely curses out loud, leaping forwards to push against the door with his body to prevent the person on the other side from getting in. He was lucky he cleaned up in time.

     “Assikawa let me in, I forgot my phone.” Oikawa recognizes the voice as Iwaizumi and he has no choice but to let the other in, opening the door slowly and hoping that he wouldn’t notice anything out of the norm.

     “Why are the lights off? And why does it smell funny?” Iwaizumi asks as he searches his bunk for his phone and Oikawa’s brain hiccups as he tries to think of a plausible excuse and not the outright truth of “I just masturbated to an imaginary version of you.”

     “I was about to take a nap and the smell is from the dirty laundry, I’ll do it later but right now I’m too tired to.” Oikawa babbles, jerking his thumb in the direction of the dirty clothes and hoping Iwaizumi was dumb enough to take the bait. “Your phone is in the bathroom.”

     Iwaizumi flashes a bright smile at him at the information that makes Oikawa’s body feel weak and the guy ruffles his hair much to his own annoyance. He’s about to protest but the other pats his waist in a totally not suggestive manner and retrieves his phone from its spot next to the sink. Oikawa’s glasses are slipping down his face from how much he’s sweating.

     “Assikawa, don’t forget to do the laundry!” Oikawa growls and slams the door behind Iwaizumi.

-

     “Here’s your essay Oikawa, 4,035 words on music theory. I don’t even know why you have trouble with that class; it’s probably the easiest course in your whole term.” Oikawa takes the essay and flips through it, barely skimming the words but knowing that Bokuto had written it well. He closes the pages and beams at Bokuto who looks absolutely haggard and Oikawa feels a brief flash of pity for the tired looking male.

     “Why do you look like shit?” (He probably could have phrased that better.)

     Bokuto flicks him off which makes Oikawa fake gasp and roll his eyes.

     “Friend problems with Akaashi, he’s thinks he’s in love with me and I don’t know how to push him away anymore.” Oikawa nods in understanding and sits next to Bokuto on his bed, sympathetically patting him on the back.

     “I know your pain Bokuto, we can’t all have perfect hot guys in love with us and not all of us are so blind to deny our blatant feelings for those perfect hot guys.”

     Bokuto pushes him off the bed for that and tells Oikawa to go turn in his essay.

-

     It’s about two days later when Oikawa bursts into the dorm room excitedly, his essay paper in his hands and he waves it frantically to get the attention of his roommate.

     “What.” Iwaizumi says, definitely not amused with the sheets of paper flapping in his face. Iwaizumi even has the nerve to swat his precious essay away and Oikawa takes on the expression of looking scandalized.

     “Where’s Bokuto?” He had to share the good news with Bokuto, not this pissy guy right here. Iwaizumi probably wouldn’t even appreciate his hard work.

     “Why?”

     “None of your business, but where’s Bokut?”

     “Out with Akaashi, he had said,” Iwaizumi makes air quotes for this part, “-they were going to go on a friendly outing. Also commonly known as a date.”

     Oikawa presses his lips together in annoyance. He would probably burst if he didn’t tell anyone now and so he decides that if Bokuto wasn’t here, Iwaizumi would be his next best choice.

     His daring side takes over and he sits his ass right into Iwaizumi’s lap, shoving the essay paper with a big red “90/A-, barely made it Tooru“ on it in red ink. What he doesn’t expect is Iwaizumi scoffing and looking at him totally unimpressed, which makes Oikawa want to punch his curled lips. Not kiss them.

     “Am I supposed to be impressed?”

     “Takeda sensei’s class is really hard, you wouldn’t understand Iwa-chan.”

     Iwaizumi leans over and grabs a stack of papers, placing it on the desk next to him and Oikawa has to crane his neck to read what is on the top page. His stomach sinks.

     “You’re in his class too and you got a fucking 99?” Oikawa is seething, and it doesn’t really help when there are the words, “Keep up the excellent work Hajime” inked boldly next to the other’s grade. He takes off his glasses and throws them on to Iwaizumi’s bed before punching him on his shoulder in annoyance. How could he get a lower grade on this essay when Bokuto wrote it?

     “Bokuto wrote your essay?” Did he say that out loud.

     “You know that’s a serious violation of the honor code, you could be suspended if I told this to sensei, it won’t take much to convince him, I am his star student.”

     “Go ahead and tell him, see if I care.” Oikawa says those words mindlessly but doesn’t expect Iwaizumi to actually get up and walk out the room and now Oikawa is frantically getting up from the bed and rushing after Iwaizumi who is walking considerably slow to be snitching on him. He grabs Iwaizumi’s shirt from behind which makes him stop and turn around, raising an eyebrow cockily and Oikawa curses, taking a deep breath.

      “Don’t tell him. Please.”

     Iwaizumi grins sardonically and walks back to Oikawa and keeps walking which makes Oikawa retreat backwards until he hovers in front of their dorm door. He blinks and then there are a pair of arms next to his face and a pair of lips very close to his ear and the way Iwaizumi’s voice sounds at this distance makes Oikawa’s body want to melt.

     “What will you do for me if I don’t?”

     Oikawa already has a pretty good idea of what Iwaizumi wants, those eyes tracking his ass every hour of every day are just a dead giveaway.

     “I’ll let you do what you want with me.”

     The grin that appears on Iwaizumi's face is a little scary, but Oikawa won't let himself be fazed over something like that.

     "I know you jacked off to me that one night. I was standing in front and I was about to come in when I heard you moaning out my name. And being the polite gentleman I am, I decided to let you finish before coming in. Really Oikawa, was dirty laundry the best excuse you could come up with? Even I could think of something like that. But your voice when you came was..." Iwaizumi stops and licks at the lobe of Oikawa's ear which makes him shiver and inch even closer to those hot lips. "...really hot. And I'm going to be the one who makes you cum again."

     It takes all of Oikawa's reasoning to not drop his pants right there because hey, they were in a public place.

     "Let's take this inside the dorm room." He says like a genius and he was pretty sure that was a very unsexy thing to say in the heat of the moment.

     It turns out Iwaizumi doesn't care and Oikawa moans as his back is pushed against the door quite forcefully and the hands that push him are instantly moved to his waist, thumbs digging deep into his bones and forefingers skimming the edge of his shirt. Iwaizumi growls at the noise which makes Oikawa's lips curl even more as he wraps his arms around Iwaizumi's neck and pulls the other's body into his. Their chests are pressed together and their hips are just as close and Oikawa breathes hotly into Iwaizumi's open mouth before inching impossibly closer to the other. It's funny how he could reduce Iwaizumi to such a state Oikawa thinks as his hands wander down the front of Iwaizumi's chest, and the thought of calm and composed Iwaizumi sends shivers down his spine and straight to his cock.   
  
     "Fuck Oikawa." Iwaizumi nearly snarls, leaning in to kiss the elder but Oikawa moves his head so that those lips miss his. He's grinning coyly which he knows is driving the other insane, but Oikawa knows the wait is worth it because he was just waiting for Iwaizumi's incredibly angry side to appear. "I can't wait to bury myself into you and hear you scream my name; I can tell you're definitely the type to be loud."  
  
     Oikawa reaches behind him and opens the door, both of them falling into the room quickly and Iwaizumi uses his leg to kick the door closed.   
  
     "Please, I bet your dick is the size of a pencil." Oikawa teases and the angry look that flashes in Iwaizumi’s eyes make him know that he succeeded.  
  
     Iwaizumi nearly throws him onto the bed which makes Oikawa yelp in protest, but he's soon shut up by the male crawling over on top of him and kissing him so hard he thinks he'll get bruises on his lips. Iwaizumi's kisses are lazy and open mouthed, tongue languidly licking the space between their lips and his nose occasionally brushing against Oikawa's own to make the brunette feel like he's drunk off of the other. He loves it. There's nothing really pretty about their kisses, especially when their teeth clack together for the nth time and when their lips part with a strange sucking noise it should turn him off, but Oikawa honestly thinks it's the hottest thing he's ever experienced in his life and he wants more. Luckily Iwaizumi doesn't seem to be in a rush and so they spend plenty of time kissing with their noses bumping and teeth clashing until Iwaizumi's hand slips under the material of Oikawa's flimsy shirt and starts feeling up his skin.

     The way Iwaizumi's rough fingers graze over his way too soft skin makes Oikawa shake in anticipation and before long he's wriggling under Iwaizumi's touch. When the brunette's fingers finally reach his stiff nubs Oikawa exhales in pleasure, to which Iwaizumi detaches their lips and starts pressing soft kisses down the expanse of Oikawa's cheekbones.  
  
     "Have I ever told you that you're fucking gorgeous?" Iwaizumi’s voice is ragged as his lips struggle not to ravish the creamy skin and Oikawa smirks. It was just so easy to get Iwaizumi undone like this.   
  
     "No, but now is a good time to tell me if you want to." Oikawa's grin won't leave his face and his arms wrap around Iwaizumi's broad chest, palms facing flat on Iwaizumi's clothed back. "Tell me and I’m all yours."   
  
     The tone of Oikawa's voice spurs Iwaizumi to take off Oikawa's shirt and the brunette obliges, raising his arms to help and when the shirt comes off, Iwaizumi's mouth is on his nubs in a flash.   
  
     "Oh." Oikawa says way too breathily and his back arches and his ass digs into the bed as Iwaizumi continues to abuse his nubs. Iwaizumi is far from gentle as he brings the ball of skin between his teeth, biting and pulling and Oikawa's breath has now gone rough as he reaches a hand down to palm at the front of his pants. "S-stop..."  
  
     Iwaizumi doesn't stop but he does release Oikawa with a small pop, his lips cherry red and god his eyes were so heavy with lust Oikawa thinks he can cum at the sight. Iwaizumi mumbles something about tasting him again but Oikawa stops him, pressing his hands against the male's chest and pushing him away quite forcefully. The other falls backwards onto his legs and Oikawa pushes him more until Iwaizumi is standing next to the bed and Oikawa sits on the edge.   
  
     "What are you doing?" Oikawa ignores the question and instead nuzzles his face into Iwaizumi's crotch, biting the hardened outline through the boy's jeans and Iwaizumi moans loudly, his hands shooting down to tangle into Oikawa's hair. He takes that as a sign of encouragement and his slim fingers slowly undo the button of the jeans, pushing the waistband down until the pants are pooled around Iwaizumi's ankles. Now the only thing on his waist was a pair of boxers, to which Oikawa eagerly leans forwards and licks a fat stripe right on the outline of Iwaizumi's dick. God Iwaizumi was big. The moans begin again and Oikawa keeps licking at the wet cotton, pressing kisses here and there onto Iwaizumi's thighs as the male kicks away his jeans. He uses his teeth to bite the waistband of the underwear and drags it down Iwaizumi's legs achingly slow, keeping eye contact with Iwaizumi as he does so and he's not surprised to see Iwaizumi absolutely leering at his antics.   
  
     "Fucking tease. You’re so gorgeous." Iwaizumi says in a strangled voice, his dick flopping onto Oikawa's face and the elder hums happily, sucking a little at the brunette's velvety head and liking the taste of his bitter precum.  
  
     It's also not a surprise when Iwaizumi pushes Oikawa back onto the bed and yanks his pants off with a growl, his eyes shining by almost tenfold when he sees that Oikawa isn't wearing anything underneath at all.   
  
     "Slut." Iwaizumi hisses at him and Oikawa only smirks, getting up on his legs and straddling Iwaizumi.   
  
     "You'll appreciate what this slut can do Iwa-chan, don't doubt me now." Oikawa sing songs, sinking back onto his thighs and grabbing Iwaizumi's cock in his hand. It's a thing of beauty he thinks, something akin to those he saw in his mangas and porn collections. Iwaizumi is thick and long and a beautiful shade of dark pink with thin veins running up and down his cock. It curves slightly to the right and on the left there is a pulsing vein that Oikawa wants to abuse, but he calms his brain and decides to take things slowly for now. Oikawa bends down and takes the head of Iwaizumi's length in his mouth, letting his tongue lick lazy circles around the slit before shallowly pushing in. Iwaizumi grunts beneath him and fists his hand into Oikawa's hair and his hips buckle a little which makes him smile. Without warning, he bobs his head down and takes all of Iwaizumi's length in his mouth, the dull tip hitting the back of his throat and his hand cups Iwaizumi's balls tightly.   
  
     "Shit Oikawa!" Iwaizumi groans, pulling Oikawa's hair so hard he thinks he'll go bald but he relents, instead pushing his tongue flush against the throbbing vein he had seen earlier. So he starts bobbing his head up and down in slow movements, sucking in air to create a vacuum and another hand stroking the base of Iwaizumi's dick when he needs a break. Speaking of Iwaizumi, he is a complete mess under him, his breathing loud and one hand in Oikawa's locks and another in the sheets.   
  
     Oikawa pulls his mouth off of Iwaizumi's glistening cock to kiss the male's ballsack once before speaking. "You can fuck my mouth now." And then his mouth is back. In Oikawa's mind he hopes he won't regret this.   
  
     Iwaizumi really doesn't hold anything back and his hips start snapping up and down, ramming his cock into the back of Oikawa's throat repeatedly. The brunette gags a few times but adjusts gradually and his mouth relaxes to let Iwaizumi push his head down and drives his hips upwards.   
  
     "If your mouth is this hot I can't wait to fuck your tiny hole, you'll let me let loose on your pretty ass won't you? I bet you will, you seem like the type to be submissive as a big cock fucks you senseless." Iwaizumi growls as he plows into Oikawa's mouth restlessly and Oikawa nods at every word, feeling his own length get impossibly hard at Iwaizumi's words. Just the image of Iwaizumi pinning his arms down and abusing his hole has Oikawa whimpering and he sucks even harder, leading Iwaizumi to shout something incoherently and cum into his mouth.   
  
     Oikawa swallows but some of it stays on his cheek and he looks up at Iwaizumi, and then an idea strikes him.   
  
     "Iwa-chan?" Oikawa purrs, licking his lips and crawling up onto Iwaizumi like a cat. He can see Iwaizumi gulp under him and the other's dick is already beginning to harden against his thigh and Oikawa mewls, pressing his face into Iwaizumi's chest and licking his abs in short strokes.  
  
     "W-what...?" Oikawa almost laughs at how shaky Iwaizumi's voice had gone. Iwaizumi may be the top, but that didn't mean Oikawa was the type to sit back and not play a part.   
  
     "Prepare me please?" There's a moment of silence before Iwaizumi quickly flips their positions and now Iwaizumi is on top, kneeling between Oikawa's spread open legs. Iwaizumi pushes his legs open even wider and just looks at Oikawa's puckered entrance before prodding Oikawa.  
  
     "Lube?" Oikawa hangs an arm over his bed and pulls out a small bottle of lube from under the mattress before chucking it at Iwaizumi. He had hoped for it to hit the other's face but Iwaizumi's reflexes are too fast and catch the bottle just before the nib could hit his face. "Hot & Cold, special tingling lube to get you going" Iwaizumi reads the label in amusement and Oikawa slaps his arm with a whine. "Seems like you must use it often, it's almost empty."  
  
     Oikawa slaps Iwaizumi on the arm again. "Shut it and hurry up." He growls, all efforts of innocence tossed down the drain. He hates putting up the whole innocent act.  
  
     To his dismay Iwaizumi chuckles but does proceed in covering his fingers in lube and slathers a generous amount onto Oikawa's hole before pushing one slick finger in. Oikawa wrinkles his brow at the feeling. Preparation in the early stages was never his favorite part of sex, and plus Iwaizumi's fingers were a little stubby to reach deeply. "Stubby fingers." Oikawa murmurs unconsciously.   
  
     Suddenly, another two fingers are forcibly pushed inside of his still tight entrance and Oikawa gasps, squeezing his eyes shut and back arching off the bed.   
  
     "Stubby fingers huh." Iwaizumi says with a grin and Oikawa curses himself internally. If he thought one finger was bad now there were at least three inside of him, thumb and pinky braced on either side of his entrance. He's stretched out viciously, but the earlier uncomfortable feeling soon passes and the feeling of pleasure replaces it. But Oikawa is stubborn and doesn't want to give Iwaizumi the satisfaction of knowing his pleasure and so he bites his lips to prevent any moans from spilling out.   
  
     Apparently Iwaizumi can read him too well and a fourth finger is shoved in without warning, making Oikawa gasp and moan loudly. He regrets it as soon as he sees a cocky grin spread across Iwaizumi's face but honestly, pride is the last thing on his mind right now when there are four fingers mercilessly fucking his asshole.   
  
     "Does it feel good?" Iwaizumi hums, breaking the noises of only wet slaps on skin and Oikawa really wants to answer “no you suck with those stubby fingers of yours” despite the waves of euphoria crashing into his body all the way down to his toes.  
  
     "Yes." Is the moan that he answers with instead, rolling his eyes when Iwaizumi laughs. "God Hajime you're so annoying."   
  
     Iwaizumi yet laughs again, pulling his fingers out and snickers at Oikawa's cheated expression. "Hajime? What happened to ‘Iwa-chan’ huh?"  
  
     Oikawa only huffs and glares at the male. He's about to reply but Iwaizumi leans down and sticks his face right into Oikawa's ass, his tongue licking a circle around his entrance and his nose brushing against the wiry mass of Oikawa's hairs. Without warning yet again, Iwaizumi's long and fat tongue breaches his hole and Oikawa has to resist the urge to cry because fuck it felt so good.    

      Iwaizumi's tongue is moving so nicely against his tight cavern and Oikawa turns into a heaving mess, and he can't help the uncontrollable whimpers that leave his lips. The whimpers are broken in intervals and high pitched like a fucking girl, but when Iwaizumi hears them he thrusts his tongue even deeper, making Oikawa cry out Iwaizumi's name.   
  
     He's about to cum when Iwaizumi pulls back with a smirk, licking all of the saliva off of his lips and chin and settling back looking so fucking sexy that Oikawa thinks he descended from heaven. If people from heaven were amazing sex gods.   
  
     "Condom?" Iwaizumi asks lazily, his hands back on Oikawa's legs to spread him out and Oikawa shakes his head quickly, not wanting to waste time. Iwaizumi raises a brow and just shrugs, but aligns himself up with Oikawa's hole and the brunette  impatiently moves his hips as if telling Iwaizumi to get on with it. And he does. Iwaizumi pushes in slowly and Oikawa’s hands scramble to clutch at his bed sheets, head throwing back and his mouth drops open. The other male had looked big but fuck, he felt even bigger as he was filling Oikawa up and stretching him out, and he honestly doesn’t know how he can with stain getting fucked if this is how it felt to just be filled.

     Iwaizumi is presumably all the way in now judging by the way he has stopped pushing but Oikawa is having a hard time breathing as his chest goes up and down and his mouth is still open, breathing broken gasps and trying not to let out a string of profanities. Sure he was no stranger to sex and he’s had his fair share of dicks up his ass, but wow, Iwaizumi was definitely the best by far.

     A few moments pass of just Oikawa trying to collect himself and Iwaizumi just studying the male beneath him before Oikawa finally adjusts, shifting his hips a little and grabbing the brunette by the biceps. “Move.”

     And boy Iwaizumi does move. He doesn’t start off slow or gentle in anyway, he places his hands on Oikawa’s waist and thrusts in hard again and again and again, making Oikawa cry out and hold onto Iwaizumi for dear life. His body is shaking as the other fucks him this hard and he doesn’t even think he’s making any sense as he blubbers out Iwaizumi’s name repeatedly, his eyes almost rolling backwards in pleasure and his jaw going slack.

     “I was right, you are a screamer.” He can hear Iwaizumi say through the sounds of their skin slapping, but Oikawa is far too gone at this point to even quip back at the other and his moans and screams increase in volume, fueling the male to hitch his legs from his hips and move them up to his shoulder. It’s in this moment when Iwaizumi pauses that Oikawa is able to pick himself back together again, and he only manages to blubber out a few feeble words before Iwaizumi starts again.

     “Your dick is even smaller than a pencil. (Really Oikawa just has a death wish there’s no other explanation.)

     The man above him snarls so loudly Oikawa swears his life flashes before his eyes but he’s flipped over onto all fours in an instant, his hands and knees shaking as they’re pressed into the mattress and Iwaizumi pushes into his hole again. His elbows buckle but stay put, his ass rearing back to get more of the delicious feeling of Iwaizumi’s cock. Oikawa knows that his mocking words totally contradict his shameless actions, but he can’t help it. Iwaizumi was just too good.

     Said man is now rutting into him again with renewed vigor and it takes all of Oikawa’s strength for his limbs to not give out and fall into the bed, and so he converts all of his frustration to verbal nonsense. Oikawa yells something about himself being a slut and being only Iwaizumi’s whore and he thinks Iwaizumi chuckles at that but he’s not sure. He also screams out Iwaizumi’s name a countless amount of times and his knuckles turn white from exertion until Iwaizumi slows down the pace and pulls out of Oikawa.

     Oikawa finally falls down onto the sheets, his body still tingly from the immense pleasure until a pair of rough hands lifts him up and Oikawa makes an embarrassing noise resembling a squeal and then finds himself straddling Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi who was oh so sexily scarlet from exertion, the bangs in front of his face mopped with sweat that Oikawa just wants to lick, yes that Iwaizumi.

     “Do me a favor and ride me baby.” Iwaizumi says in a low voice, his eyes scanning Oikawa’s pink pockmarked body. Oikawa doesn’t trust his voice yet so he just braces his hands on Iwaizumi’s chest, lifting his ass up and sinking it down over the other’s still hardened length. The soft moan that he gets from Iwaizumi makes him shiver, and the brunette experimentally grinds his hips down which in turn receives a few more groans.

     “I’m gonna ride you like a fucking cowboy.” Oikawa says with a grin which makes Iwaizumi smile, but the smile is soon replaced by an open mouth when Oikawa starts bouncing up and down on Iwaizumi’s dick.

     “Shit.” Oikawa grins even wider.

     Seeing Iwaizumi the buff sex god laying under him like this makes Oikawa feel like he has some sort of power and he enjoys that. He raises his ass all the way up to the top of Iwaizumi’s length and then slams it back down heavily, eliciting a cry of his name from Iwaizumi’s lips and Oikawa thinks that’s the hottest thing he’s ever heard in his life. His hands remove themselves from the sweaty chest and reach behind him, pulling his ass cheeks apart for Iwaizumi to penetrate deeper.

     After a few experimental thrusts, the tip of Iwaizumi’s cock hits a spot inside of him that makes his body go limp and for his eyes to momentarily see white. Oikawa screams out Iwaizumi’s name so desperately he knows he’ll regret it later, but the male gets the hint and starts thrusting up into the same spot as Oikawa’s body almost spasms at the pleasure. Just when he thinks the brunette couldn’t get any better, a hand appears on his dick and starts jerking it frantically and this time Oikawa really does go limp and he falls onto Iwaizumi’s chest with his hands on either side of the other.

     Iwaizumi takes over from there, snapping his hips even faster into Oikawa’s tight heat and the brunette knows he can’t take it anymore.

     “Iwa-chan I’m-“ Oikawa almost chokes on his words as he releases violently into Iwaizumi’s hand, his face scrunching up unattractively and his mouth dropping open as he rides out his release. Iwaizumi who is still barely fucking him pulls out and flips their positions (again) to have him hovering over Oikawa and furiously stroking his length. The elder sees that Iwaizumi hadn’t cum yet and so he gathers up the last of his strength and gets on his knees, sucking at the tip of Iwaizumi’s dick with a lazy smile. “Cum for me Hajime.”

     With a strangled cry, Iwaizumi releases onto Oikawa’s face in thick white ropes which splatters across the better portion of his neck and half of his cheek. Oikawa grins lethargically and leans up to grab Iwaizumi by the neck, pulling him downwards for a kiss, rubbing their sweaty bodies together. The room suddenly feels stifling and hot but Oikawa couldn’t care less and he nuzzles his face into the crook of Iwaizumi’s collarbone, ignoring their sticky bodies and just wanting to rest.

     “You were amazing.” He hears Iwaizumi mumble and Oikawa looks up with a knowing smile.

     “I was wasn’t I?” This time it’s Iwaizumi who rolls his eyes and Oikawa grins, pulling the him down for another amazing kiss.

     (Later Bokuto comes in to the shocking sight of his friend and his roommate squeezed together naked on a bunk, and he pushes Akaashi out with a red face babbling some excuse to stay over at the other’s. Just for tonight.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> throw me in the trash where i belong


End file.
